Atiq Al Ḥassān
Atiq Al Hassan , The first Bagolian leader rose to power after the collapse of (name of ancient Velentos kingdom). An orphan raised by a band of mercenary company, Atiq walked with his family seeing death, destruction, and debauchery any where they set foot. Mastering the way of the bow and horse riding, Atiq often seen assasinating the enemy's leaders with a single arrow to the eye or skillfully eliminating threats to the band. The band of merrymen came to an end after fighting the forces of the righteous Akhun Ceyda with Atiq taken as captive. Now a young man, captured, and weary of the ongoing warfare, Atiq pleadged his loyalty and fealthy to the prophet. The prophet sees greatness in him outside the field of battle, and entrust him with the matter of state to him. In feat of utter devotion, he underwent voluntary castration. The revelation of such other greatness in himself allow Atiq to dedicate his life to other wonders of the mind. His fevour and devotion brought a new level of understanding and appreciation far beyond the text regarding warfare or tactics and into the proper way of living and thinking. His ability in administration and comprehension allows the Velentian Caliphate experience a boon in trade and in the ways of devotion to God. This period of greatness did not last. The prophet Akhun Ceyda was assasinated along with other members of the royal palace over a banquet. Atiq escape this tragedy due to being called to asses missing documents regarding entry to the city. Atiq was implicated for orchestrating (A name for this event). Atiq narrowly escape the ravage of hatred that transcends Velentos over night along with the assasins that aim for his soul. Faced with great adversity, Atiq traveled from city to city, tribe to tribe, home to home, seeking warmth and a soul who would listen to the truth. Those who stood and listen to him would face the same prosecution and exile as him. Three years spent under the blazing sun and the shivering moon, Atiq has amass a tribe of exiles. A tribe of man, woman, and children who stood and listen to the words of wisdom from the condemned and seek nothing but the truth A collection of people who has braved the elements for years and seek nothing but a place to called home. A group, that is exiled, abused, and discriminated, seek nothing but peace. And three years it took for Atiq to decipher and locate the ancient fortress of Ma. Atiq established a leadership structure which revolves around his wives and aides and convert the divisions into districts befitting of a new city. Treasures, artifacts, and remains of the ancient dwellers were collected. Extra materials gathered during the conversion would be used to contruct pathways. During the development of the roads leading to Ma, Atiq discovered the land surrounding the city was fertile. He pushed for crops to be grown as well as creating an aqueduct and irrigation system to carry the water closer to the city. Atiq personally led a trade mission from the wealth collected in the extraction of Ma to a far eastern land. In his journey, he recompiled the holy text and transcribe the text in to common speech. In his journey home, Atiq derived a code of law from the holy text. In his absence, the leadership structure formalized into a system of government with power being accumulated to the 12 council member, the 3 minsters, and a head of state. All positions were filled with his wives. In his return, he delegate his role as the head of state to his first wife, and relegated himself to recluse for research and further develop his understanding of the holy text as well as hold lectures and discussions of the holy text. His later years were spent moderating religious debates and preciding over the course of Bagolian Islamic beliefs. Until his death at the age of 84 due to old age. Personality The young Atiq were ambitious and cautious, seeking glory over his band and wary of death. This is reflected upon his preferred method in the battlefield: seeking high valued targets or last seccond saves with his horseback archery. The older Atiq were zealous and wise, seeking only to preach the word of God and provide life lessons for others to follow. The older Atiq evolves to embody the spirit of righteous nonviolence: peaceful protest, lectures, and discussion are the weapons to spread to true message of God.